Star Wars The Clone Wars: One Shot Collection
by Nera Core
Summary: Here is my little collection of Star Wars one shots that I wrote when I was bored, so don't expect any masterpieces. They will all be set during the clone wars period. Feel free to request in the comments if you want to see something.
1. A Day In The Life of Captain Rex

_A/N Okay, so the first chapter was actually something my younger brother asked my to write for him. It is a one shot from the point of view of Captain Rex, and illustrates one of his battles. It is a little simplified, but that is because I was targeting a young audience and had a word limit of 1300 words. So enjoy, and hopefully I will have another chapter/one shot out soon. Feel free to post any requests in the review section or shoot me a PM. Enjoy!_

 **##########**

A bead of sweat ran down the side of CT-7567's face, or as he was more commonly known as; Rex, Captain of the 501st clone battalion. His twin blasters were raised as he fired off yet another shot at the lifeless waves of battle droids that were seemingly never ending.

He was the only one left, the rest of his brothers lay as scattered corpses splayed out all over the ground. From which ever point of view one looked at the situation it was dire, the battle was lost and there was nothing Rex could do to change that, yet there was no way he would go down without a fight.

A sudden pain exploded in his thigh and the clone Captain nearly lost his balance. A droid had landed a shot on his leg and it was beginning to bleed heavily. He watched as the droids began to surround him, circling him like vultures, all ready to land the final blow and end the long battle.

The battle had stretched on the full length of the day from dawn. Now it was early afternoon and by the looks of it, it was to be Rex's last.

The droids trained their weapons on him, ready to execute the defenceless clone. All of a sudden the sound of gunships filled the air. Rex glanced into the air and felt a wave of relief when he saw that they were indeed Republic Gunships.

The droids were now distracted by the newest threat left themselves open for attack, an opportunity Rex did not waste. He yet again engaged the enemy as the Gunships landed, letting loose and new fresh wave of clones.

The tables had turned and now it appeared that the droids were the ones in trouble. The clones were effortlessly disposing of the feeble battle droids and it seemed all too easy.

However, as Karma would have it, yet again the tables turned. This time in the Separatist's favour. A droid drop-ship made its way through the atmosphere and landed heavily on the open grassy plains. The ship slowly opened up, and out marched several lines of new battle droids to join the battle.

The droids surprisingly were not what the clones had to worry about. From behind the droids, out stalked a group of four Magnaguards their electrostaffs were raised and sparking with violet electricity. Even further back, behind the Magnaguards came their master, The Supreme Commander of Droid armies; General Grievous.

"Kill them all!" Grievous roared, throwing his arms out in an overly dramatic gesture. His back cape gently swung around him from the sudden action and in the gentle breeze that crossed through the battle field. The general reached into his cloak and produced two lightsaber hilts. With a soft, yet unmistakable hum the two blades activated, one being a vibrant blue and the other a brilliant green hue. Grievous gave both blades a test swing at some unseen enemy before laughing darkly with his mechanical voice as he watched his Magnaguards engage the nearest clones, electrocuting or impaling them with their staffs.

Rex let out a low growl at seeing the cyborg general order his guards to start killing his brothers with seemingly regard for the lives he was taking. The clone captain decided to focus his attacks on the droid general and quickly split off from the main group of clone troopers to engage him.

By now Grievous had begun his own attack on the troopers, swinging his lightsabers furiously in a wild display of slashes. He even took the time to crush the skull of one misfortunate clone with his large talon-like feet. It was obvious from the look in his golden reptilian eyes that the warlord was enjoying every moment of the battle, but seemed less than impressed that there were no Jedi present on the far outer rim planet.

The planet itself was of great strategic value. It was right on the boarder of both Republic and Separatist space and was currently functioning as one of the Republic's communications stations, sending encoded messages all throughout the galaxy to give the Republic and edge in the war. It made perfect sense that the Confederacy would choose the planet to launch a ground assault. They needed to capture the base, not destroy it. If they were to destroy the base then they would lose all the valuable Intel the base housed and thus the attack would be pointless.

It was no surprise that Count Dooku has sent his best General to take over the transmissions station, as the attack would require a tactical genius to accomplish successfully.

Rex finally reached Grievous. The general as of yet had not noticed his presence, and he had a perfect clear shot. He raised his duel blasters, readying to take the shot that would hopefully render Grievous out of this fight, and if he was lucky, out of commission completely.

He was about to fire, when he felt a pain course through his whole body. Rex let out a pained cry of alarm before falling down onto his knees .His blasters had fallen from his grip, but the pain soon subsided, and he turned around to see what had struck him. His gaze fell upon the emotionless figure of one of Grievous' Magnaguards. It was only a few feet from him, with its staff poised in a strike position. Rex reached down to recover his fallen weapons, but before he could get a firm grip on them, the droid sprung forward again and landed a hard blow on the clone's skull.

The last thing Rex remembered was the ground rushing towards him before the world went black and he fell into unconsciousness.

When Rex awoke again, he was met with a blinding white light. He groaned and moved a hand up to shield his eyes from the light. After his eyes had a moment to adjust to the brightness of the room he took a thorough look at his surroundings. As it would appear he was in a Republic medical bay on board a Venator class Star Destroyer.

That was when his eyes landed on the familiar form of his General, Jedi master Anakin Skywalker. The General seemed pleased to see him, "Glad to see you're awake, Rex. You took a rather nasty knock to the head," Anakin stated, "How are you feeling?" he asked in genuine concern for his welfare.

"I've been better, but I'll be fine," Rex assured Skywalker, moving himself to a sitting position on the bed, "What happened after I fell unconscious?" he inquired stretching out his cramped back. There was a dull ache in the back of his skull from where the Magnaguard had hit him so hard, but other than that he was feeling fine.

Anakin's expression fell, "Unfortunately General Grievous defeated our forces and managed to capture the base." He informed Rex, frowning. Now the Separatists had all of the vital Republic Intel and could use the transmitter for their own purposes.

"How many other survivors were there?" Rex asked after a moment of silence between them. Yet again Anakin's expression fell and his frown deepened.

"You were the only survivor of the assault, the droids massacred everyone else." The Jedi general replied solemnly. He seemed just as upset as Rex was that so many clones had been killed during the battle. He seemed to notice that Rex was rather disheartened by the news and offered consolation, placing a hand on the clone's shoulder, "Well Rex, at least you're alive to fight another day."


	2. The Dark Forest pt 1

_A/N Found this little gem hidden on my laptop. Something I wrote while bored in class. 'Tis only part one, and I may or may not continue it, depending on if anyone is interested. Enjoy~_

 **~~Into the Forest~~**

Obi-wan walked through the forest. He was accompanied by Anakin Skywalker, Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and clone Captain Rex. A strange place the forest was, despite it being mid-day, and the sun being high in the sky, the forest they were walking through seemed dark as early evening. It was eerily silent, no birds, no crickets; even the wind seemed forbidden to create a sound.

They were hot on the trail of the two Separatist leaders; Count Dooku, and General Grievous that were last seen retreating into the forest after their most recent defeat. They would have had more backup, but for some reason the rest of the clones were weary of the place, and rebutted their orders to give chase. Even the locals refused to guide them through the forest, dubbing it as 'cursed' and 'unnatural'.

They were even warned of some form of sinister creature that was said to be lurking in the darkest depths of the forest, and that all that entered were doomed to never return again. Even if Kenobi did not believe in such tales, something was causing him a great deal of discomfort. He could sense something, something dark and primal.

"What's the matter Master, scared of a few ghost stories?" Skywalker joked, giving a mocking grin to said master.

Obi-wan, given any other situation, might have laughed at his accusation, but in if truth be told, something was indeed wrong with the place, "You know, you might just be right Anakin." He replied solemnly.

"This place sure gives _me_ the creeps." Rex said, adding his commentary to the mix.

"You two are just overreacting, just 'cause a few clones were too afraid to come with us doesn't mean this place is haunted." Anakin stated, keeping his grin firmly in place.

Ahsoka seemed to think for a moment before responding, "Ugh, Master, it wasn't just a _few_ clones that were too scared to come, it was _all_ of them." The Togruta reminded him, taking the moment to gaze up at him with her blue orbs.

"Indeed, even Kody refused to budge, or send in any of his men." Obi-wan added to Ahsoka's point, slowing his pace to get a clearer look around at their surroundings. He was about to continue his conversation when Rex suddenly froze in place, instinctively drawing his twin blasters in the flash of an eye.

He had obviously heard something. While both Anakin and Ahsoka reached for their lightsabers, ready to activate them at any moment, Obi-wan simply waited, wanting to know what had them all on edge.

He didn't have to wait long. Out of nowhere a white, durasteel blur dived out from behind a thick patch of bushes and began bounding in their direction. It was only when said figure skidded to a halt before them that they realised who it was.

By then both Anakin and Ahsoka had their lightsabers drawn and pointed at General Grievous, as did Rex with his blasters, but there was something rather odd about the cyborg General. Usually he would have been on two legs, like any humanoid, but no, he was crouched to the ground on all six limbs like some large arachnid.

His golden eyes were darting all around, not settling on the one place for more than a comprehendible second. His audio receptors were swivelling madly all around as he occasionally moved his head. He looked just about ready to bolt at any given second, absolutely terror induced.

What in the universe honestly _scared_ General Grievous?

Before anyone else could speak up, Obi-wan took the opportunity to do so, "General?" the Jedi master called, trying to draw the other's attention. In response the General's head snapped in his direction. Now Obi-wan could get a closer look at his now stationary eyes, he could see that the narrow slits were contracted far more than usual.

The cyborg remained silent for what felt like minutes, seeming to be mentally debating whether or not to answer. Finally he responded, "What?" he asked, sounding as though this was regular behaviour and a normal interaction to be having.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little…spooked." Kenobi asked, trying to word his question appropriately. Never could he have envisioned himself inquiring about the welfare of one of his enemies, but the last rotation had been anything but normal. Now apparently that applied to both sides.

Grievous seemed to have calmed himself down, no longer searching about for possible danger, but it was evident he was still on edge. Gradually he stood back up straight on two legs. Kenobi couldn't distinguish if it was because he was in the presence of the Republicans, or if it was something else concerning the General. "I'm fine, Jed-" he paused mid-sentence, hearing the rustling of bushes.

Within the blink of an eye, Grievous had all four lightsabers activated and poised in an attack position. Yes, he was definitely on edge.

From behind the shrubbery, out stepped Count Dooku. To the immense surprise of Obi-wan, the Sith's usual robes were tattered, torn, and coated in dirt, causing the Jedi master to cock an eyebrow in his direction. However, the Count ignored the Jedi and clone in his presence, turning his frosty glare directly onto the droid General.

"Grievous!" he snapped, scowling in his direction. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded coming to a halt just in front of the cyborg.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Grievous began lowering his lightsabers, meanwhile giving the Count a disbelieving look. "You didn't see it?" he asked, eyeing the human suspiciously. Dooku only frowned in response. Clearly he had not witnessed whatever it was that had alarmed the Kaleesh.

"Well, that was quick." Ahsoka stated, deactivating her dual lightsabers and crossing her arms over her chest, seeing as neither Grievous nor Dooku were intent on attacking.

Her words caught the Separatists' attention. Grievous gave her a baffled look, "What do you mean _quick_?" he growled, narrowing his eyes this time in anger, "We've been stuck here for three days!" he exclaimed.

Obi-wan frowned; it had only been a couple of hours since they entered the forest. Perhaps they were delusional. Beside him he heard Anakin chuckle, "Three days? What are you talking about?" the young Jedi master laughed, amused by the concept. Ahsoka evidently couldn't help but give a snicker.

"I mean it's been three days." The General confirmed, easily becoming aggravated by their behaviour surrounding the situation.

This time the Count gave a nod, "He is correct; it has been three rotations since we entered the forest." He stated, frowning at Skywalker and Tano. They ceased their mockery and became serious, both looking over to Obi-wan for support.

"I'm afraid Anakin and Ahsoka are right, it has only been a few hours since you both disappeared." Kenobi countered, crossing one arm over his chest and running a hand through his beard with the other.

Grievous growled at his nemesis, "No." he simply argued, shaking his head.

"Fine, let's just follow the path and get on out of here," Anakin grumbled.

It was then that Obi-wan noticed Ahsoka tap her master on the shoulder, "Ugh, master…" she trailed off, "You might wanna take a look at this." She suggested, sounding slightly worried. She was looking behind them at the path they had followed from the entrance of the forest.

Only there was no path.

"Where in blazes did the path go?" Obi-wan asked no one in particular. The entire landscape had changed, where there was once a mediocre dirt path was now thick brush and tall evergreen trees. The path that led further into the forest remained, but the way out had seemingly vanished.

"That's exactly what I asked three days ago." Grievous muttered under his breath.


End file.
